Phantom meets Airbender
by Palaidia
Summary: Danny wishes to be anywhere but home and Clockwork shows up and tell him he needs to help the Avatar defeat the Fire Lord. Please review! p
1. Author's Note

Hey I'm sorry if your confused but I need to clear some things up

* * *

1. Danny's parents, friends, and Mr. Lancer were killed by Dan Phantom (Danny's evil future self) and now Vlad is fighting in court to get Danny.

2. I fixed both chapters so you might want to re-read them

3. I only own the story not the people

4. special thanks to ChopSuzi for catching all my mistakes

5. if you want me to write other crossovers just recamend them and I'll consider them if I can

* * *

Again SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry For The Confusion and Thanks again ChopSuzi!


	2. Chapter 1

**Phantom meets Airbender**

I'm new at this so if you like it please review

So I don't own anything except the story enjoy!

Danny Fenton had just come back from once again defeating the box ghost. Then as soon as he came into his room and laid on his bed, "Man, I wish I could just go somewhere where I wouldn't have to fight ghost all the time," Danny wished out loud, and I could get out of going to court."

"That can be arranged Daniel," a ghost said.

"Hello Clockwork," Danny said to one of the only ghosts that called him Daniel, "what do you want?"

"I need you to go to another dimension to help the Avatar defeat the Firelord," Clockwork explained.

"Alright it's not like I have anything to lose anyway," Danny sighed, "everything I had is gone and now Vlad is fighting the law to adopt me."

"Alright, when I wave my staff the information you'll need will enter your mind," Clockwork said waving his staff in front of Danny.

"Uh," Danny groaned, feeling a little dizzy from all the information running into his head then shaking the dizziness away he asked, "Wow do you think you could do that with regular schoolwork?"

"Why certainly Daniel, not falling behind in school are we?" Clockwork said, chuckling a little.

"Well it's not my fault I have to defeat ghosts' everyday and then not have any sleep which I end up sleeping in class," Danny explained and Clockwork nodded and waved the staff again sending the information that he'll need for the rest of his life and Danny let out another groan.

"Back to the topic at hand," Clockwork continued, "you will go to this dimension as a Fire Nation fugitive," Clockwork then continued, "you will be able to bend air, water, and fire, though I will warn you not to use your fire bending in the other nations."

"Why?"

"Because fire-benders started the war and have not been taken kindly since," Clockwork explained.

"Oh, is there anything else I need to know?" Danny asked.

"Well there are two things," Clockwork replied, "one, don't use your powers in front of people unless you have to and two, when you get there you'll be a prisoner on a Fire Nation ship that's going to capture the Avatar."

"Ok, don't use powers, prisoner on ship, find Avatar, is that all?" Danny asked.

"You're going to need clothes and this," Clockwork said throwing a sliver staff to Danny, who caught it and opened it.

"Clockwork?" Danny growled, looking at the sliver glider with sliver sails and green spirals, the words Fenton Glider written on the sails and stick, "was this design planned?"

"Yes, yes they were," Clockwork said waving his staff in front of Danny as his clothes changed. Danny was now wearing a blue air-bender's uniform with a red fire nation cape. How Clockwork expected him to keep warm, Danny didn't know. "Alright, goodbye and good luck young Daniel," Clockwork said as Danny fell into a green vortex.


	3. Chapter 2

**Phantom meets Airbender**

**Chapter 2**

Danny woke up a few minutes later in a cell, a cell with Fire Nation symbols, "Oh, my head," Danny groaned, "right time to get out of this cell." Danny quickly went intangible and few though the walls then he ran to the top deck where the Avatar was fighting a teenager with bald head up to where his ponytail starts at the back of his head. A very noticeable scar was on the left side of his face. Danny ran to the Avatar's rescue, blowing a strong gust of wind at the scar faced boy, knocking the wind right out of him.

"Who are you?" the Avatar asked.

"My name's Danny," Danny replied.

"My name's Aang," Aang said and Danny smiled, then the bald, arrow head boy suddenly cried out, "Appa!"

"Appa?" Danny said, rising an eyebrow as a giant, six legged bison landed on the deck, scaring the heck out of Danny, "What Is That Thing?!"

"This is Appa, my flying bison," Aang chirped and Danny just shrugged.

"Aang, who's that kid, is he Fire Nation?" a boy with a short ponytail asked, suspicion was written all over his face.

"No, he's an air bender," Aang explained, the ponytailed boy's jaw dropped to the floor at that comment.

"Well come on, get on or they'll get us!" Danny ordered as a team of fire benders came on deck.

"The Avatar and the Multi. Bender have escaped!" the scar faced teen exclaimed.

"Well here goes nothing," Danny said as he sent a huge wave of water on the fire benders, "GO, I'll Catch Up With You In A Second!"

As Danny sent another wave of water, the bison set off into the air, flying slow so Danny could catch up. Danny froze a few fire benders then opened his glider and flew off. When Danny landed on the bison he didn't immediately close his glider, but he should have because the trio saw the writing on it, "Why does your glider look like that?" Aang asked, "I've never seen a glider that color before."

"Well my parents always said I was different," Danny shrugged.

"But air nomads don't have parents," Aang stated.

"Well I was born in the water tribe," Danny lied, "my mom was a water bender and my dad was an air bender," Danny said thinking of the colors of his parents' jumpsuits, "but somewhere in my bloodline there's a fire bender."

"You're a fire bender?!" the ponytailed boy exclaimed.

"Yeah my parents were banished because they had me," Danny half lied.

"Danny you keep talking about your parents in past tense," the only girl in the group asked, "did something happen to them?"

Danny hung his head, "They're dead," he said bluntly.

"How?" Aang asked, he had a sad look on his face, a look of pity.

"The fire benders murdered them when they captured me," Danny said, his eyes had lost that twinkle Aang had noticed when he had first laid eyes on the boy, "it's my fault my sister, friends, teacher, and parents are dead."

"How's it your fault?" Aang asked.

"I WAS BORN!" Danny screamed.

"Danny calm down, Sokka and me know how you feel," the girl said, "our mother was killed when we were little in a Fire Nation raid."

"So what your name anyway," Danny said putting his strong face on, "I know Aang and now Sokka, but not yours."

"Katara, my name's Katara," Katara said smiling warmly.

"Nice to meet you Katara," Danny said, "thank you for welcoming me into your group."

"No problem," Aang said, "it's nice to have you here, besides it's the least we could do."

"Well thanks anyway," Danny said, "well anything you want me to answer for you just wake me up."

"Aang?" Katara asked, when she thought Danny was asleep, "Why didn't you tell us you where the Avatar?"

"Because," Aang sighed, "I never wanted to be," and Danny silently agree, he had never wanted his powers, but he was now stuck with them for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day Danny and Sokka were sleeping in and Aang was trying to wake them up, "Come on, we have an air temple to see!"

Sokka rolled over and groaned, "Sleep now, Air temple later," as Aang got a mischievous idea, while was just Danny woken up by the yells of the air-bender.

"Man I haven't had that much sleep in a long time," Danny said as he stretched his protesting muscles.

"Sokka!" Aang exclaimed taking a stick and running it up the sleeping boy's sleeping bag, There's A Prickle Snake In Your Sleeping Bag!"

"Ah!" Sokka screamed, "Get It Off Get It Off GET IT OFF!" Danny walked up behind Sokka and grabbed his collar so that Sokka was hanging just above the ground, a few inches from eating dirt, "Thanks, Danny," Sokka mumbled his pride hurt.

"Your welcome," Danny replied, helping him help.

"What's the matter Sokka?" Katara asked a cocky look was mixed in with her usual smile, "Can't believe that a fire bender saved you from eating the dirt?"

No!" Sokka exclaimed before sighing, "Alright yes."

"It's alright Sokka," Danny said, turning his head away from them, "I wouldn't trust a fire bender either, considering what they did to all the air nomads."

"What did they do to the air nomads?" Aang asked.

Danny winced knowing that he shouldn't have said that, but decided that it was better for the boy to know now then the hard way, "They wiped the all out," Danny explained, seeing tears in the boy's eyes he continued, "me and you are the last air-benders."

"No!" Aang suddenly screamed, "You're Lying!" Aang leaped and flew away most likely to the air temple.

When Sokka and Katara tried to run after him Danny stopped them, "Don't, he needs to find out the truth for himself."

The siblings just nodded and went back to what they had been doing, Katara was cooking breakfast and Sokka went back to sleep. Danny decided to help Katara with breakfast, which was like last nice, rice and stew. It was nearly mid day when Aang returned red and puffy eyed. Katara immediately ran to comfort him giving him a hug, "We really are the last air-benders, aren't we?" Aang asked looking at Danny, who nodded. "I have no one left all the people in considered family are gone."

"They may be dead Aang, but that doesn't mean they're not still with you," Danny said kneeling down to where the boy was on the ground then putting a hand on his chest, he said, "they are all alive in here, being family means that you will never part as long as they are remembered."

"Danny that was beautiful," Katara commented, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah now I'm sure you're not like other fire-benders," Sokka said, "most fire-benders are too cold and heartless to say something like that."

"Thank you Sokka, Katara," Danny said, knowing that soon he would have to tell them what he was, "Aang, even if you think you don't have a family you're wrong you have a family right here," Danny said gesturing to his new friends, "we're your family now."

"Thank you Danny," Aang said standing up and walking over to Danny and gave him a hug and Danny hesitantly returned it.

The next day Aang was taking us to an island so he could ride the giant koi fish. Aang was messing with some air-nomad toys, trying to impress Katara with them. Katara was busy sewing Sokka's pants to notice. "Aang, show Katara after she's done sewing," Danny suggested getting a thank you look from Katara.

"Yeah girls need to concentrate when they're sewing," Sokka said, and Katara finally snapped.

"What does being a girl have to do sewing?" Katara asked, though Danny bet that she already knew the answer.

"Easy," Sokka replied, "girls are better at cleaning and house work," Sokka said, basically he just dug his own grave right then, "and guys are better and fighting and hunting."

"Yup he's dead," Danny said to Aang, who just nodded.

"Sokka," Katara said in an all too sweet voice that you can't usually trust, "I finished your pants and look what a great job I did!" Katara said holding up the unfinished pants then attempting to throw it at her brother, but the pants flew into Danny's face instead.

"I'll finish your pants for you, Sokka," Danny said, picking up the sewing needle that was still attached to the pants and continuing the stitching.

"You know how to sew?" Sokka asked, horror was shown all over his face.

Danny just nodded before throwing Sokka his finished pants. "My mom wanted to make sure we were ready for when we lived alone," Danny explained.

"See Sokka sewing's not just for girls," Katara said looking at Danny's work, "look he even did a better job than me," at Katara's words Sokka gave a childish pout.

When the group reached the island Aang leaped for joy, "Welcome friends," Aang exclaimed smiling like no there was tomorrow, "to Keioshi Island!"

After landing Aang ran for the water then after stripping off his outer layer of clothes he jumped in the water. Danny chuckled when Aang flew up into the air shouting, "COLD!" Danny found a small rock to meditate on; with his thumb holding him up, Danny raised himself into air.

"Look at his form," Sokka said as he and Katara watched the boy meditate, "it's incredible, but I doubt he can stay like that for long."

"Actually, Sokka I can stay like this for days," Danny said not even opening his eyes.

"Now I've heard everything!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Actually, you haven't," Danny said getting on his feet, "there is still more that is even more surprising than that," all of a sudden Danny turned around and yelled, "Aang get out of the water we have company!"

"What's wrong Danny?" Katara asked running to the halfa's side.

"There's going to be an ambush," Danny whispered, "what they're after I have no idea," Danny said before everything went black and the last thing Danny heard was Katara screaming his name.


	5. Chapter 4: The Kiyoshi Warriors

Danny woke up tied to a mast, with Sokka on his right and Aang of his left, Katara was next to her bother looking as worried as she could be, "What happened?" Danny groaned.

"We should be asked you that," Aang said the look of relief he had confused Danny, "before we were ambushed you passed out."

"He passed out because we shot him with a sleeping dart," a girl with a lot of makeup and green on said, "he seemed to be the most powerful so we took him out first."

"What you ambushed us," Sokka exclaimed, "there's no way a bunch of 'girls' ambushed us," Sokka said getting cocky, Danny mentally slapped the dufis in the back of the head.

"Sokka shut up," Danny said glaring at the water-tribe boy, "he didn't mean it, he's just a little confused from when you hit him on the head."

"Silence, fire-nation child," the woman said, "we don't take kindly to fire nation people, but you know that don't you."

"I'm not fire-nation!" Danny said, "what is it that makes you think I am," Danny asked looking the girl straight in the eyes.

"His eyes are blue, like the water tribe, but his hair is black, like a fire-bender," a man said walking up to them.

"Man, you people are resisted," Danny whispered and the girl came very close and grabbed him by the collar.

"What was that!" the girl exclaimed.

"I said you people are resisted!" Danny said louder, "you judge a person you just met at first glance and just because I look fire-nation you immediately assume I'm a bad person!"

"Danny calm down," Aang asked the enraged halfa, then turning to the village people he said, "people of Kiyoshi Island, I'm the Avatar and I ask you to please release us, we meant you no harm."

"Stuff it bald one," the old man said, "the Avatar disappeared over 100 years ago."

"That's me," Aang said with a giddy smile.

"Feed the imposter and his friends to the Unagi!" the old man ordered as the warriors approached the teens.

"Aang do some air-bending," Katara whispered, eyeing the warriors as they approached.

"Oh right!" Aang said using his air-bending to break free and float slowly down to the ground.

"It really is the Avatar!" the old man exclaimed when Aang landed.

"Now watch this," Aang said as he took out the toys he had earlier and start playing with them. Danny would of face slapped himself if it hadn't been for the ropes that tied his hands behind his back.

"Aang," Danny growled, "could you untie us, PLEASE!" Danny said his hands cramping from being in one place for too long.

"Oh right!" Aang said as he walked over to untie his friends.

Later the group was offered a room, which they gladly took, and was now eating with Sokka sulking in the doorway, refusing to touch any of the food offered, which was strange even for Sokka. "Come and eat Sokka this is really good!" Aang exclaimed excitedly and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Let Sokka sulk," Danny said, "when a guy's pride is hurt they need time to themselves to realize their mistakes."

"Yeah right," Sokka said as he left.

"Where's he going?" Aang asked.

"To redeem himself," Danny said getting up and walking out too.

Danny followed Sokka until he came a building that looked like it was used for training. Danny theory was correct because there were grunts and battle cries coming from inside the building. Danny watched as Sokka walked into the building before going up to the door and leaning against the frame as he watched Sokka get his butt kicked for the seconded time today. Danny let out a low chuckle when he saw Sokka fall to the floor, his left hand tied to his right ankle. The warrior, whose name was Suki, turned to him, "You there," she said, pointing to Danny, "I'd like to challenge you to-"

"To what, test your skill, I don't think so," Danny said turning around and heading out before a fan hit the place an inch away his face.

"Why not," Suki exclaimed, "you chicken?"

"No," Danny said turning around, "but you must understand I didn't come here to fight," Danny said his face turning serious, "I came here to make sure my friend didn't get into trouble."

"Hey!" Sokka said from the floor as Danny picked up him and left, leaving Suki standing there stunned.

After dropping off Sokka at the house, Danny went shopping for food with Katara to prepare for their journey, "Katara?" Danny said getting the water-tribe girl's attention, "I think we need to leave soon."

Katara nodded agreeing, "I think you're right it's too dangerous to stay in one place for too long," Katara said, "with Zuko chasing us we could put a lot of people in danger."

Danny nodded, "I'll tell Sokka and you can tell Aang," Danny said and Katara nodded.

"That would probably be best," Katara said as Aang walked up from behind.

"Tell me what?" Aang asked.

Danny looked at Katara in encouragement and she sighed, "We are going to have leave soon," Katara said.

"But I don't want to leave yet," Aang said.

"Aang," Katara said.

"I don't know what it is, but there's something that's telling me to stay," Aang tried to explain.

"Aang if we don't go people could get hurt," Danny said.

"You're just jealous!" Aang exclaimed, "Both of you, I'm getting all this attention and you guys aren't!"

"We aren't jealous Aang," Katara said, "just concerned."

"Aang you're letting all this attention go to your head," Danny said growing serious.

"Well I'm not leaving!" Aang exclaimed running off toward the lake.

"That went well," Danny sighed, "Katara I'll meet you back at the house in a little bit," Danny said before starting to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked, and Danny turned around to face her with a serious expression.

"To prepare for battle," Danny said before walking into the woods.

Once Danny entered the forest he transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, his midnight black hair turned white, his eyes turned from a calming ice blue into a ghostly green. His clothes turned into a black jump suit with white collar and white gloves and boots. Danny got to work on check listing his powers to make sure they were all still there. Danny quickly made an ecto-ball then used his power to expand it till it was the size of a fairly large globe. Then he checked his ice powers, making a giant snow ball he threw it at a tree causing it to freeze. "Well that's new," Danny said looking at his hands. Continuing his check list Danny tried to duplicate himself, after a year of training to duplicate himself Danny was still unable to even get as far as two heads, but today was different, when Danny tried to duplicate he ended up making an exact look alike of himself. "Yes!" the Dannys cheered, "I did it, finally!" then turning back into one Danny, Danny pondered, "How did I do it so easily?" Pushing the thought away, Danny checked out his ghostly wail. Danny let out an ear pitching wail that had so much power coming out of it that it knocked down all the trees that were in the way. That's when Danny heard a scream from behind him. Turning around he saw one of the little girls from the village that always followed Aang around, "Coco was her name," Danny thought. "Hey, you ok?" Danny asked the terrified girl, who whimpered in terror, "Hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Danny said turning the part of her dress that held the girl to the spot intangible, "There you go," Danny said lifting the girl out of the brambles.

"Thank you Mr. Sprit Man," Coco said running off happily before stoppingto turn around and say, "I won't tell anyone!"

Danny chuckled deeply before all of a sudden there was an explosion and Danny ran for the village, knowing that Prince Zuko had just arrived on the island.

Thank you for reading sorry this is going so slow I'm having writers block.

As for your vote for who Danny should fall for:

Ty lee: 1


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note

hey sorry about how long it's taking but i just wanted to tell you the people who Danny is allowed to fall for and who he's not.

* * *

who he can fall for

* * *

Ty Lee: 4 votes

Toph: 0 votes

Yue: 0 votes

* * *

Who he can't fall for

* * *

Suki: belongs to Sokka

Katara: she belongs to Aang

Mai: Zuko

Azula: don't even think about it unless you can give me a good reason

* * *

So thank you for your reviews and votes sorry im taking so long, forgive me (Damn writers block)


	7. Chapter 5: the Attack

**Phantom Meets Airbender**

**Chapter 5: The Attack**

Danny ran to the town, changing back to into a human as he went, when he finally made it he saw Zuko and his crew attempting to burn the village to the ground. Danny ran and sent a huge wave of water to put out the fires. After he finished that he turned to the fire-benders and fought fire with fire, knocking Prince Zuko off his rhino. That's when Danny heard a yell from one of the houses where he couldn't put out the fire. "Coco!" Danny said, remembering her scream, running to the burning house Danny transformed into Danny Phantom, not knowing that Aang saw Danny transform while he was trying to get Coco out from under the rubble.

"Danny?" Aang said when a boy who looked like Danny walked up to them, except that this boy had snow white hair and ghostly, neon green eyes.

"Yeah it's me," the boy, who was Danny, said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened to you?" Aang asked, looking at Danny's spirit-like features.

"I'm a half-spirit," Danny explained, putting up a shield of ecto-energy, "but we don't have time for this right now, you go help the others while I get Coco out of here."

"Alright," Aang said, but before he could leave Danny spoke to him again.

"And don't make a big deal out of my being half-dead," Danny asked turning Coco intangible so as to lift her out of the rumble.

"Alright," Aang said running out to the battle field.

"Mr. Spirit Man?" Coco said clutching onto Danny for dear life as he ran out of the build.

"It's alright Coco I got you," Danny said bring her to Suki, "Suki!"

"Who are you?" Suki exclaimed as Danny set Coco down on the ground.

"Lady Suki!" Coco exclaimed running to the warrior, "Mr. Spirit Man saved me from the burning building," Coco explain before turning around to thank the man who was no longer there.

Even though Danny didn't want to leave the helpless girl, he knew he had a job to do some he transformed back into Danny Fenton and ran up next to one of the kiyoshi warriors, "Danny where have you been?" the warrior asked, and Danny realized that it was just Sokka in one of the kiyoshi warrior's dresses.

"Hey Sokka," Danny said, "nice dress."

"It's not a dress!" Sokka exclaimed as Danny ran into battle.

"Sure it's not!" Danny yelled back, creating a vortex of fire.

"Watch out!" Prince Zuko exclaimed when he saw the VORTEX OF FIRE! (I added a little Finding Nemo in there like THE RING OF FIRE! Lol)

"That's right chickens run from it," Sokka exclaimed.

"Give up Avatar," Zuko exclaimed, "or we'll burn this island to the ground!"

Zuko then shot a fire-ball at a nearby house sending it down in flames. "Stop Zuko, this village hasn't done anything wrong so leave them alone," Danny exclaimed, "or deal with me!"

Zuko just smirked and motioned for his crew to burn the rest of the village down. When every house was on fire Zuko's uncle Iroh came out to see why there was so much smoke. He had barely made it to the town when Danny got into a meditating position and started breathing. At first Iroh was wondering what the strange boy was doing until he saw the fire going done. Iroh was shocked because what this young boy was doing was a move that only master fire-benders from the past knew about.

Once all the fire was put out the Avatar and his friends got on the flying bison and flew away before Zuko and his crew could come out of there trance. Zuko immediately chased after them once he realized that they were gone.

On Appa Aang was beating himself up for not listening to Danny and Katara and leaving. "Aang it's not your fault," Katara said trying to cheer up her friend.

"But it is Katara," Aang said, "if only I had listened to you and Danny this never would of happen."

"It may not help, but," Danny said laying a hand on Aang's shoulder, "don't beat yourself up over this, learn from it and next time it won't again."

"No, that doesn't help," Aang said a sad look on his face then his facial expression turn into determination, "but I know what will," then he jumped off Appa and into the sea.

"Aang," Katara yelled after him, "what are you doing!"

Danny understood what Aang was doing and jumped down too, turning into his ulter-ego while he was still behind Appa. Flying next to Aang he smiled at the boy before flying ahead and over shadowing the Unagi as Aang landed on it and riding the over shadowed sea serpent like a bull rider, but thanks to Danny it was much easier. Then Aang directed the possessed serpent to the town and shot water at it, washing away the last of the flames before returning to Appa. "Are you crazy?" Sokka exclaimed taking Aang by the collar and shaking him.

"Hey, where's Danny?" Katara asked looking around for the raven haired kid.

"HELP!" came a scream from the side of Appa, when they looked to see who it was; they found Danny hanging on for whatever life he had left, "uh I fell off?" Danny said with a sheepish grin.

Thanks for all the reviews and votes, but the girl I'm going for is going to be ….TOPH!


	8. Chapter 6 The Kingdom of Omashu

**Chapter 6: The City of Omashu**

"So remind me," Sokka said after a long moment of silence in the group, "where are we going?"

"The Earth kingdom city of Omashu," Aang said as a huge city made of rock came into view.

"Wow, nice," Danny said eyeing the structure of the city.

"They have buildings here that don't melt," Sokka said in awe.

"Come on," Aang said as he started to slide down the hill toward the city.

"Aang wait," Katara said stopping Aang in his tracks, "it could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar."

"How everyone thinks he's dead," Danny pointed out, "not even the Kyoshi warriors believe us."

"You need a disguise," Sokka said completely ignoring Danny's remark.

"What do you want me to do," Aang said, "grow a mustache?"

Though Danny knew that Aang meant that remark to be sarcastic, Aang ended up wearing a headful of Appa's fur on his head and upper lip. "Ugh, this is so itchy," Aang said scratching underneath the wig, "how do you live in this stuff?" Aang asked Appa.

The bison blew some wind in Aang's face in reply. "Great, now you look just like my grandfather," Sokka said sarcastically.

"Technically, Aang is a hundred and twelve years old," Katara said, making Danny chuckle lightly.

"Now let's get to skipping young whippier snappers," Aang said using an elderly voice, "the big city awaits!"

"You guys are going to love Omashu," Aang said dropping the elderly voice as they walked up toward the Omashu gates, "the people here are the friendliest in the world."

Just as Aang said that tiny fact, some guards called out, "Rotten Cabbages, What Kind of Flum Do You Think This Is!" the guard said throwing the cabbage chart over the bridge.

"No my cabbages!" the cabbage dealer exclaimed.

"Yeah friendly," Danny said with a scowl.

"Just keep smiling," Aang encouraged them walking closer to the ruthless earth benders.

One of the earth benders saw them coming and earth bended a boulder above Aang's head and exclaimed, "State your business!"

Aang used some air bending to run up to the guard and point a finger in his face and yell in his elderly voice, "My business is my business only young man and none of yours," Aang rambled like Danny's dad would probably do if he had lived to that age, "I have half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

"Settle down old timer," the guard said looking kind of nervous, "just tell me who you are."

"The name's Bonzu," Aang said before adding, "Pippin Paddleloapsacoddleis the Third and these are my grandkids."

When Aang pointed to them Katara stepped up saying in an all too cheerful voice, "Hi, June Pippin Paddleloapsacoddleis, nice to meet you."

The guard looked over the both of them then pointed to Katara and said, "You seem like a responsible young lady," the guard said, "see that your grandfather stays out of trouble."

"We will!" Katara said while walking in after Aang.

Guard watched them as they started to walk towards the doors before stopping them in their tracks, "Wait a minute," the guard said grabbing Sokka by the shoulder, causing Aang and Katara to turn around in horror, "you're a strong young boy, show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag!"

"Good idea!" Aang said tossing his bag at Sokka's head causing Danny to snicker making the guard look at him.

The guard took in Danny's black hair and earth bended a bolder over Danny's head, "How dare you bring a fire bender to Omashu!"

"He's adopted," Aang said thinking on his feet, "the poor boy was cast out by his village because his father was a fire bender, now the boy won't ever smile."

Danny hadn't realized that he was still frowning about how the guard bullied the cabbage dealer until Aang mention that he was frowning, "We were hoping that Omashu could bring the smile back on his face," Katara said giving the guard a pleading look.

"Alright, but take this," the guard said giving them a pass, "it will help you get into anywhere you like, even the palace."

"Dante show the man your gratitude," Aang ordered and Danny nodded before bowing respectfully at the earth bender.

The guard nodded his head and the gates opened, finally allowing them through. Danny looked in awe at the many buildings made entirely of earth, the architecture was fantastic. There were tons of slides and arches that Danny's face couldn't help turn his frown upside down while giving his eyes a little sparkle to them, the city sure was amazing.

"This is the Omashu delivery system, miles and miles of tubes and chutes," Aang explained braking Danny from his daze.

"Get so they get their mail on time," Sokka said in a 'so what' voice.

"They do get their mail on time," Aang said as a matter a fact, "but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes," Aang said, his normally innocence smile turning into a mischievous smile that Danny was not sure if he trusted.

After Aang told them the story about how his friend Bumi told him of how this mail system could be turned into the world's greatest super slide (aka roller coaster). Now Danny knew that the mischievous smile meant that something extremely dangerous and fun was about to occur. At the top of a mail chute Katara suddenly said, "This sounded fun at first, but now that I'm here I'm starting to have seconded thoughts!"

The basket went down the chute making Katara air out her last few words while they made Aang and Danny laugh. The basket went down just like a roller coaster would, but along the way Aang had to move the basket out of the chute to avoid sharp spears. They kept going riding on the roof tops of people's houses before they finally fell out and onto the poor cabbage dealer's cart, the heavy earth crate destroying the cart in the process, "My Cabbages, You're Going To Pay For This!" the cabbage dealer exclaimed while guards run to stand beside the enraged cabbage dealer.

"Two cabbages please," Aang said with a guilty smile.

The guards took the teens to the king for them to be punished, "Your Majesty these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages," a guard told the old king.

"Off with their heads, one for each head of cabbage!" the cabbage man exclaimed.

"Silence, only the king can pass down judgment," the guard ordered making the man quiet, "what is your judgment sire?"

The king took a good long look over the four teenagers and said, "Throw them," the king said pausing before saying, "a feast."

Danny looked at the king in confusion, but was glad that he didn't have to try and think of a way out of here. Aang, Katara, and Sokka look just confused as he did, but he gave them a glance that said not to worry. The feast was huge and looked better than anything his mom or The Nasty Burger had to offer them. Momo was already munching on the food while Danny and his companions ate nothing out of fear that it was poisoned. "The people in my city have grown fat from too many feasts so I hope you like your chicken with no skin," the king said picking up the chicken leg on Aang's plate and waving it in his face as if to tempt him.

"Thanks but I don't eat meat," Aang said politely dismissing the chicken.

"How about you, I bet you like meat," the crazed king said shoving the chicken leg into Sokka's mouth.

"Mhmm," Sokka said letting his stomach take over.

"So where are you four from?" the king asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"We're from… Kangaroo Island," Aang said making Danny want to hit himself.

"Kangaroo Island ay, I hear that place is really hopping!" the King said making Sokka laugh.

The other teenagers gave Sokka confused looks, "What it was pretty funny?"

"Normally I would agree with you, but now is not the time Sokka!" Danny exclaimed.

"How dare speak in the king's throne room fire bender!" one of the guards exclaimed.

Danny's eyes grow green with fury as he was tired of being described as an evil fire bender, he stands up and shouts, "Jesus Christ people, I'm not an evil fire bender!"

The guards got into their fighting stances ready for an attack when the King held up his hand at them, "Drop your boulders."

"But Sir," one of the guards said, "he's a fire bender."

"What have I always told you," the King said waving his boney finger, "open your minds to the possibilities, this boy could be telling the truth."

Realization hit Aang and Danny in the face, "Bumi?" Aang asked standing up and walking towards the king.

"Ah sweet nibblets," Bumi said standing up as Aang ran into his arms, "it's good to see you; you haven't changed a bit, literally."

"Why didn't you tell Aang who you were?" Sokka asked looking curious.

"An old king can't have a little fun?" Bumi said snorting like a pig, "Aang you have a huge journey ahead of you and while you're on it I hope you'll think like a mad genius."

The king then turned to Danny, "And you," the king said making Danny flinch, "you seem to already think like a mad genius."

"I'll going to be honest with you," Danny said looking relieved, "you're the first person to ever call me a genius."

"Then we're on the same page," Bumi said snorting like the mad genius he was.


End file.
